A Beautiful Lie
by BumbleBeebs
Summary: In Jessie's POV:: Jessie is torn between following Coach's orders by fooling Rachel into an artificial romance; and letting his true feelings for her emerge...


A Beautiful Lie

McKinley High Glee Club. Those were the four words our coach had taught us from the start to despise with a passion. Not to forget all their members as well. Their optimism gave me a sour taste in my mouth. Sure, that s what the word Glee is all about. But we elite students involved in Vocal Adrenaline; we are hardened to the core. We don t sing; we fight. We don t dance; we attack. And we don t make friends with our opponents. We are here to demonstrate our artistic battle that s been going on since we chose this lonely path in high school. But we wear our battle scars proudly: we ve won every single regional glee club championship since our freshmen year. So, I understand that our coach knows what she s doing. I never second-guess her opinion on songs or moves. When we first made it into Vocal Adrenaline; we were given a strict rulebook we were to follow to maintain our spot in the group. The first rule was Coach is always right. Do not dispute her decisions. And we ve all learned from experience that this is in fact true. So standing here, outside McKinley High; I was struggling to believe this was the right thing to do. You see, two days ago, Coach called me into her office. I was hoping on another male lead in our upcoming song or something along those lines. But instead the conversation went a little like this:  
Sit down, . Coach had said in a serious, cold tone.  
I did as I was told; trying my best not to become intimidated by her cold, unforgiving eyes.  
I need you to do a favour for me. It s big. But if you have any care for Vocal Adrenaline at all, you ll do as I say. She crossed her arms across her chest and stared at me, waiting for my reply. I knew I couldn t say no, otherwise I was gambling with my elite position in our club.  
Uhhh sure. I said, gulping down hard. My throat was clenched and dry as I thought of what she possibly could be asking me to do.  
If what she was asking was big; then it truly was going to be quite a challenge. I know I could take it on, I mean, it s me. But something mediocre for her was making us run up every single bleacher in the winter; while singing our completion songs. Four of us had frostbite and strained muscles; while someone else collapsed and had to get oxygen at the hospital. She then told us we were weak and needed more training. Long, painful story short: she s tough. Well I ve been looking out for the McKinley Glee Club lately. They ve really upped their game. Their female lead, Rachel Berry, is extremely focused and on point. To eliminate them as considerable competition at the upcoming Regional s; I need you to distract her. Anything you possibly can do to make her fall for you until you have complete control over her little na ve heart. Got it? She spoke the final words through her teeth, clearly becoming more and more upset. I still hadn t quite processed what she wanted from me. I needed to fool Rachel Berry into falling in love with me?? I know I ve got some pretty impressive acting chops, and from what I ve heard she s an easy influence. But the question was whether it was what I really wanted to do. I was a part of Vocal Adrenaline; and we were known for being tough and heartless; despite our knack for upbeat love songs. But I wasn t completely sure whether that was truly how I was; or if I was simply putting on an act which is something I just so happened to be quite good at anyways. Either way, it was coach s orders. And I had to put my all into this for the advancement of our team. Besides, I didn t exactly know Rachel well. From what I ve seen and heard; she s just an obsessive spaz with some vocal talent. Not to leave out that charming smile though if I had to choose any one of those girls to pretend to fall in love with; I d definitely pick her. So, maybe there is a bright side to this after all Back to present times; Coach has given me Rachel s practice schedule. She had been monitoring the days Rachel went to the auditorium; sometimes it was planned, and sometimes it was just out of the blue. She calculated that she goes to the auditorium roughly every 3 days impulsively when she s overtly stressed. During Exam Week, its more often. And two weeks prior to any competition; its multiple times a day. So she formulated a plan for me to catch her off guard while she was practicing. According to Coach s careful plan; I would surely catch Rachel mid-song when I entered the auditorium today. I sailed up the stairs to the front entrance with confidence and a somewhat devilish grin on my face. I knew what I was about to do wasn t exactly something to be proud of; but nonetheless I was excited to see if our plan worked.  
It didn t take me long to find the auditorium, and when I did, I couldn t help but to stand in the doorways taken-aback by what I heard 


End file.
